


灰

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Series: 白河夜船 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: 你是黑色，我是白色，爱是灰色。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 白河夜船 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926190
Kudos: 3





	灰

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lala Hsu's [The Gray](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtSdgGHqnls)

1.  
全圆佑还记得第一次听见李知勋弹琴时的情形，尽管后者从来不相信这话。要是想忘掉些回忆人总可以找到各种借口，诸如忙碌，脑袋被其他事情占满了，时间过去太久，云云。但圆佑不厌其烦地重复，我记得第一次听到你弹琴的情景。那时还是初春，周五下午六点，音乐楼主楼二层第三钢琴教室，弹的是舒伯特的小夜曲，将种种细节都列举出来，让不知底细的人信以为真。但知勋立刻可以找出一堆漏洞，比如初春那段时间他每周都在做家教，根本不可能下午五六点还在悠闲地弹琴，于是圆佑也能马上提供一个新的版本，时间地点都换成新的，第一次听到李知勋弹琴在一家他忘了叫什么名字的酒吧，钢琴是三角不是立式，演出服是一舞动手臂就反射出无数碎钻般光芒的奢华模样。他对于这个游戏乐此不疲，时间一长，连知勋都逼迫自己相信圆佑真的有那段记忆，好让围绕他究竟弹的哪首曲子这个没有尽头的讨论尽快结束。

事实上全圆佑一直对自己忘了第一次听到知勋演奏时的情境这件事感到耿耿于怀，就好像在影院看电影，因为低头吃爆米花或打喷嚏或别的某个小意外而错过一个精彩镜头也不能让播映员把影带倒回去重放一次。他连怎么跟李知勋其人认识的前因后果都快忘了，忘掉交往过程中的一两个故事也不值得怪罪。但这又是一个谎言，圆佑对第一次和知勋见面的场景记忆犹新，印象不能再清楚了，想忘都忘不了。此前他也是听过李知勋的名字的，只是那天头一回看这个名字具像化。因为前一天备考困得要命，圆佑感到线香的味道撩得眼睛发涩。他取下眼镜揉眼睛时一个黑影走进来，模模糊糊地看见黑头发和一身黑装，只有脸是白的，反倒显得很突兀。圆佑把眼镜戴回去，不知为何仔细打量了他好几眼，直到那人的目光也被引过来。被一片黄白花丛一衬，任何温良笑意都要褪色几分，但知勋原本也没有笑，一双眼空洞洞的，像过马路见到绿灯忽然忘掉去路，演奏中途半架钢琴突然从中裂开，手失去下落点那样的无措。

这就是权顺荣成天挂在嘴边的李知勋吧，圆佑心里想。

仪式之后有宴席，虽然被称作宴席规模也不大，气氛却轻松得多。圆佑端着杯子在人群里穿行，他不确定自己是不是在找人。李知勋坐在离边门很近的一个角落，嘴里咬着筷子，食不知味地在吃东西。圆佑坐到他旁边的空位上。

“你好。”他说。

知勋点点头。他眼里总是有似笑非笑的一点凌厉，无时不在散发的威慑力有些虚张声势，认生的人都有这个特点。伸过手去时圆佑注意到他中指上有个引人注目的戒指，知勋跟随他的视线留意，不动声色地换了只手。全圆佑自认不是一个健谈的人，但可以在必要的时候不停地把话题说下去，于是东拉西扯地和知勋谈了不少，从天气到课业，从电影到早饭吃的什么。那天说过的话他也差不多忘干净了，因为距离李知勋这个名字再次产生意义已有大半年之久。他只清楚地记得当时知勋走进门时苍白的脸，和他手上持筷时闪着银光的那枚戒指。它看上去很眼熟，因为同样的东西权顺荣在他面前炫耀过几次。“好看吗”，他这么问，眼角都堆满跳荡的笑意。

如果不是偶然在上学的公车上遇到，圆佑确信自己不会再和李知勋见面了。他总是需要补眠，在空荡荡的车上搜索一番，目光和知勋的眼神交集在一起。这回李知勋咧了咧嘴角，因此圆佑可以确定他笑了，接着车恰好靠站。他走到知勋身边。

“你好。”他说。这便是一切的开端了。

两天后圆佑去给学生会帮忙，给某个晚会打杂。他原本不想去，听见包晚餐才答应。他在后台遇到许多半成品，眼妆发型做到一半的男女提着长裙和礼服外套奔来走去。知勋被安置在一把椅子上涂唇膏，手指在行指法，把充作梳妆台的桌子敲得咚咚响。练钢琴的手指都很有力道，圆佑想到权顺荣说过的话。记忆追溯到这里，他疑心自己沉迷“第一次听到李知勋弹琴是什么时候”这个游戏太久，因为不合理之处更多了，环境这么嘈杂，他听力再好，知勋的手指再有力，也不可能敲出圆佑听得清的动静。而且想知道知勋弹的什么只要翻翻当天演出的节目单便知道了，但圆佑从来没付诸行动。他感到有关这个“初次”的魔力正在于被云雾遮盖的真切，假如揭开，什么都不会留下。

知勋练琴的时候圆佑就坐在一边看小说，听《死神与少女》的时候读《红发会》，听《春之歌》时读《挪威的森林》，听《悲怆》时读《你在天堂里遇见的五个人》。有时知勋停下来休息，让圆佑念一句给他听。

“‘All endings are also beginnings. We just don’t know it at the time.’”圆佑道。

知勋不语。阳光穿过他手里的塑料瓶，把左手映得水光粼粼。他们所在的房间朝北，空气还是凉丝丝的，窗口吹进来的风却暖意融融。圆佑觉得自己的判断没错，他第一次听到知勋弹琴一定也是这样一个春意盎然的日子，他和权顺荣并排靠着音乐楼车棚的栏杆，快要凋谢的樱花瓣零零碎碎地被风拂落，背着乐器盒子的学生在他们面前匆匆来去。圆佑有一搭没一搭地和顺荣说话，忽然听见楼上某处传来清脆的钢琴声，是某首小奏鸣曲，音阶爬得干净利落。

“知勋在弹琴。”权顺荣朝他笑了笑，似乎看穿圆佑的疑惑，“我知道是他。”

顺荣明明是不懂钢琴的，用知勋的话来说，“拜厄的指法练习弹得速度快一点加点强弱说这是海顿的奏鸣曲他肯定也相信”，但偏偏对琴声有种异乎寻常的敏感。他提到“知勋在弹琴”时脸上总会泛起一种柔和的怜爱，像能从整个育婴室中迅速定位自己的婴儿哭声的至亲。圆佑觉得很奇怪，他听了这么多遍李知勋的练习曲，每天听权顺荣谈起这个名字，为什么一次都没在学校里注意到这个人。

“才看一页。”知勋听完圆佑念的那段句子低低地笑了一声，“还想看吗，想看我再练几遍。”

圆佑点点头。他又花了几分钟思考自己为何对这位钢琴尖子毫无印象，面前坐在琴凳上的背影和权顺荣口中的“知勋”简直是完全两样的两个人。

2.  
夏天圆佑回了一趟家，距离假期结束还有一周时知勋打电话过来，问他能不能陪着去找房子。本想继续住原先那间，续租手续有点问题，学期快开始了，还是想找一处新的。奔波了两天一无所获，第二天下午两三点终于泄了一半热情，对坐在冷气充足的店里吸冰咖啡。圆佑看知勋垂着眼睛用吸管搅冰块的样子觉得很新鲜，他很少和知勋面对面坐着，或并肩走在路上。大概这种时刻的印象都被背影的形象冲淡了，手指下没有琴键的李知勋又是一个不大相同的人。圆佑还注意到戴在中指上的银色小环不知何时消失了。这个细节倒不是疏漏，平时知勋手上是不戴任何多余物件的。

“你的戒指呢，”圆佑动了动喉咙。

知勋好像在思考途中被打断似地猛抬起头，消化了一下圆佑的话才作出回答。

“丢了。”他说，又补充道，“忽然找不到了。顺荣那个也是。”

圆佑不记得这是不是他们之间第一次提到权顺荣的名字，此前这是一个禁忌，后来慢慢就连这是个禁忌这件事本身都忘了。

“我室友说假期结束他可能要搬走。”圆佑说。

“去哪儿？”知勋漠然地应道，他走访不同公寓房间时也一直是这个表情，对自己即将开始新生活的环境毫不关心似的。

“不知道，可能出国。你接下来没有比赛吗？”圆佑问。

知勋勾勾嘴角，笑得有点无奈。“早就不比了，能毕业就谢天谢地。”他回应着圆佑质询的目光立起胳膊，“一年前伤了手。”

李知勋搬家那天他父母正好来看他，顺便帮忙整理了客厅厨房浴室。圆佑晚上站在镜子前刷牙时听到他们在外面喋喋不休地交待知勋注意身体。扔在客厅地上的手柄现在变成了两个，圆佑不用写论文的日子可以联机。但知勋不玩与“掉落”场面有关的任何游戏，马里奥星之卡比之类的都不行，某天回来看到圆佑用大屏幕玩神庙逃亡脸都青了。圆佑心想，顺荣倒从来没提到过知勋恐高。他有时觉得知勋像权顺荣出远门寄养在自己这里的宠物，爱吃什么爱玩什么都一一交代好了，剩下的只消等待。但李知勋不是用来取悦人的小猫小狗，权顺荣更不会回来带他走。

圆佑半夜起来喝水时发现知勋没睡，坐在地上用投影看视频。权顺荣在一大面白墙上跳舞，他穿得像只黑色乌鸦，羽毛随动作起伏纷飞，镜头扫过舞台一角，放着架立式钢琴，后头隐约有演奏者的身影，模模糊糊看不清楚。影片被静音了，顺荣跳完最后一个动作下舞台凑到镜头面前，视频结束。再从头开始。顺荣从天上被两根钢丝降下，落地，起舞。他单脚落地的瞬间，光线全部消失，看得入神的圆佑诧异地低头。知勋仰起的脸被电脑的光映成幽幽的蓝，圆佑忽然发觉他真的很白，白得像一张空荡荡的纸。

“带妆彩排？”圆佑问。

知勋点头。“你这次的小论文题目是什么？”他问。

“讨论《玩偶之家》中娜拉出走后可能的遭遇及意义。”圆佑道。他现在后悔选修易卜生。

知勋又点点头，但圆佑确信自己方才的话没有一个音节进入了他的耳中。这是他和权顺荣高度相似的一点，精力集中后会听不见旁人的话。圆佑自己也是拥有此类症状的成员之一，陷落太深以致没法对实际上发生的事作出反应。演出那天台下的他是如此，台上的知勋也是如此。

“你饿吗？”知勋问。

整夜营业的快餐店只有他们俩和流浪汉，番茄酱像血一样红。他们各自低头看了一会儿手机，默契地冷落着托盘上的东西。良久，知勋才想起问圆佑第二天要不要早起。圆佑摆摆手。知勋又絮絮叨叨地说起导师有多么严苛，期中考核有多么难，他不是那么多话的类型，今夜显得很异常，好像一停下圆佑就会找准机会说些令人难以接受的话题。圆佑望着那张不停开合的嘴，不自觉地把本来要向自己嘴里送的薯条递过去。他记得这种把戏他的上一个女友很爱玩。

知勋真的停了，机械地咀嚼，下咽，自己又伸手拿了一根。圆佑很快注意那种不肯停歇的模式换了一种方式运转，嘴巴里还没清空就继续往里塞东西，像在拼命追补些空白。圆佑按住他的手，把饮料推到他面前，知勋喝得急，呛了两声。他恢复镇定后又显出莫测的模样，圆佑觉得疲累，比分析完四大悲剧的历史背景支持还累上几百倍。

“假如忘不掉权顺荣，”圆佑道，“就别试了。”

知勋的动作僵住了。他拿手心包着装可乐的纸杯，垂下眼睛打量铺在托盘里的广告纸。

“他根本不懂钢琴，”知勋说，“还振振有词地说什么手疼就别弹了。”

圆佑苦笑，看来周围人都听过类似的话。跟顺荣抱怨戏剧史作业太难，他就说别写了，但问他如果舞蹈动作无论如何都记不住怎么办，答案却是必须练到腿折断——圆佑读《麦田里的守望者》时认为这不得不被称为一种英雄主义，尽管顺荣有的只是不晓得熄灭的热情和豪迈。“你可千万别为艺术献身啊。”他不止一次这样开权顺荣的玩笑，从未料到一语成谶。

设备调试时是一切正常的，知勋手头的彩排视频就能证明。圆佑见过演出服的设计图，令他联想到《梦旅人》中身披羽衣开枪射杀自己的精神病女孩。整个演出都是权顺荣编排的，包括乌鸦从被击落到重新飞翔的深意，摒除复杂效果只起引导用处的钢琴伴奏，身穿白衣围绕他形成鲜明对比的伴舞。他邀请过全圆佑去看彩排，因为圆佑和校刊有约稿，他得写篇从真情发散开去的评论来赞美权顺荣这支舞的高明与奇妙。但不巧那天圆佑有考试，于是顺荣表示演出当天再看也不碍事。

“给顺荣伴奏的是你吗？”圆佑问。

知勋沉默地点点头。他像个落水被巨浪拍上岸而精疲力竭的人。

圆佑演出当天也去晚了，在后台只来得及和做好上台准备的顺荣打个照面祝演出成功。他溜到距离舞台最近的位置，灯光被调暗，伴舞在两侧待机。第一个黑键落下音符，舞台顶端出现了黑色羽毛的痕迹。圆佑觉得有些异样，乌鸦坠落的速度比他预想中快得多，落地的闷响也过于沉重。

他知道自己为什么能在葬礼上一眼认出李知勋。场下开始骚动时伴奏者失态地站起身冲到舞台中央，那个人脸上的表情他一辈子都忘不了。

3.  
圆佑没刻意和谁去搞好过关系，但和每一个人“顺其自然”地亲近的过程他都记得一清二楚，回忆起来像查阅小说那样。权顺荣不一样，不可考的原因有二，认识得太早，熟悉得太快。他可以轻而易举地翻越一些屏障去插足自己陌生的世界，这点在他留给知勋的痕迹上体现得淋漓尽致。李知勋则不同，他像影视剧作品中的原声音乐，作曲者本身的意图就是让他出其不意地铺垫衬托。圆佑曾经梦见自己手里举着指挥棒，梦中是没有声音的，但他知道面前的乐手没人听他号令。 

季节由宜人的凉转至刺骨的冷时圆佑和知勋一起出了一趟城。说不清谁陪谁，圆佑以为几个月自己始终在冷眼旁观，没有插手的意思。知勋带了本杂志，看到一半睡着了，头很不服帖地压着靠背，在车辆不规则的律动中慢慢滑向圆佑肩膀。圆佑翻着手里的小说，去不同距离的目的地他会带不同的书，这次的路程并不漫长，他还是从出远门的清单中挑了一本。现在手中的这页上如此写着：“人类的灵魂就像鬼火的火星，不是暂时飞出尸体，而是像一缕香烟，从尸体袅袅上升，然后在天上积聚在一处，把地上的肉体摹写出来，造成这个人的灵体。因此，那个世界的人的姿态，同这个世界的人的姿态是一模一样的。”他前两天做了个梦，面前有台黑白电视，电视旁的架子上堆满游戏带和杂志。他用遥控器换台，每个频道都是灰蒙蒙的雪花屏，右上角写着不连贯的白色数字。某个画面中，地上长满高大的风车和矮矮的植物，画面中央有条路通向远处的群山。他的视野向窗外移去，在那里看见了和电视中一模一样的景色。路边插着一块没画上箭头的白色路标，上头停着一只黑色乌鸦，见他走来扑扇着翅膀飞开，落下一片黑色羽毛。圆佑上前几步拾起，眼睁睁地望着羽毛在掌中散成更细的碎羽。他猛地睁开眼睛醒来，听到房间外头有人踩着拖鞋走动，还听到知勋小声哼唱一首不知名的歌，与成天缠绕在他耳际的古典乐完全不像。

权顺荣的家里人出来接待了他们。停留一天是知勋的意思。圆佑从前来过这个房间，摆设都没变，看得出来精心打理过，床和地板都一尘不染。室外的冬风有些萧瑟，知勋穿得很少，鼻尖脚踝在到达时都沁成粉色。圆佑远远望着他虔诚而平静地在碑前合掌，不知该对权顺荣说些什么好。来时车上读过的句子固执地在脑海里回荡，假若那个世界的顺荣也在充满活力地起舞，他便没什么可说的，可惜的是上路无法携带任何行李物品，挚友和恋人都要就地重新寻找。圆佑学着知勋的模样行礼，心里空落落的，像片火烧过的荒原，一句“你应该都懂”就可以搪塞过去。他觉得自己很可恶。

入夜后两人泛泛交流几句就准备休息，知勋从外面回来终于没了魂不守舍的样子，此前无论交代什么事都要重复两遍。圆佑洗完澡出来发现灯还亮着，扔在枕头上的手机用最轻的音量播放《亚麻色头发的少女》，知勋躺在那里，手指在空中跃动。圆佑拍拍他的手背，表示自己要关灯了。知勋忽然迅速地坐起身来。

“我想弹琴。”他说。

圆佑率先翻过校门，把手伸给知勋帮他过来，捏到冰冷的手指，料想这样不可能弹出流畅的曲子。音乐教室的门锁了，窗户没有，角落的钢琴上没有布罩，蜡过的表面摸上去细腻光滑。李知勋说过，乐器和人一样有脾性，琴键按下去的深浅，黑白键的相对高度，一碰便知是不是应手。他简单活动了下手指，开始弹小星星，口中还煞有介事地跟唱一闪一闪亮晶晶，圆佑笑着推他一把。

“闹鬼也要闹得高级点，弹弹贝多芬的月光之类。”圆佑道。窗外突然有手电筒的光射入，他被照得眯起眼。李知勋按着他的脖子让他屈下身，伏在他耳际指挥他移动到保安的视线死角。圆佑感到他钳住自己的手腕，指尖带上了琴的温度，比弹奏前更凉。巡逻的灯光过去后两人在黑暗中对视一眼，李知勋先咯咯地笑出了声。有那么一刻，圆佑望着他的眼睛，知勋也望着他。接着圆佑搂过他的肩，吻到他唇角上。知勋的肩头轻微地颤动了一下，旋即所有声音陷入死寂。他的手扯着圆佑的衬衣领子，把他更彻底地拉向自己。

圆佑直到今天都不明白这样做是否正确，有次放假顺荣邀他回老家，他们在房里分享过一部标题里带着“未亡人”等不可描述字眼的影片。圆佑看时觉得乏味，亲吻过后倒体会出了类似于此的滋味。权顺荣的离开在那一刻爆发的是比他存在时更强的力量，灵魂相通，预知未来，轮回转世，这些他都在白纸黑字上念过无数证据和佐证了，没有一个有这种令他强烈地想要哭泣的力量。这一点知勋应该也同样能感觉到。如果不是在这样一个白天刚与顺荣对过话的夜晚，在这样一个他们连名字都没来得及看清的学校内，在再次听过知勋的琴声之后，圆佑恐怕永远不会想到与知勋接吻。

“我找到那个戒指了。”回程的车上他对知勋说。知勋显得没多大兴趣似地“嗯”了一声。到家后他把圆佑给他的东西托在手心中央打量，问在哪儿找到的。

“某箱行李里，和一堆旧谱子放在一起。”圆佑在他搬家时帮了忙，这可以说是一个强有力的提示。

“撒谎。”知勋一针见血地道破。他轻微叹了口气，把戒指摆在眼前，“他给的那个我亲手扔掉的。”

“你没有。”圆佑依旧平静。

“原先那个内圈刻了顺荣和我的名字。” 知勋冷笑了一声。他斜斜地拿起，把光滑而平整的内面亮给圆佑看。他现在的目光透漏出一点为难的意思。

“那就把这个当成顺荣留下来的。”圆佑道。他有点佩服自己还能不为所动。

知勋脸上不耐烦的神色更浓了一些。他从沙发上站起身，背对圆佑坐到扶手上，手按着前额摇摇头。

“我不是权顺荣的遗产，”他道，“所以你不用…”

“我知道。”圆佑打断他的话。

“他上台前跟你说过什么？”知勋问。

“和平时一样。期待吧，会让你大吃一惊的，之类。”圆佑咬了咬嘴唇，顺荣自己一定也觉得那场事故简直莫名其妙，不过按他的个性，即使那是最后一次跳舞，他也不会说些多余的话败人兴致。

“他经常提起你。”知勋仍然背对着他，圆佑心里一动，“说个不停。全圆佑是个多么优秀的人，全圆佑是个多么可恶的人，读过多少书，写过多少文章，未来如何如何光明，听得人很好奇。但他从来不带我和他的其他朋友见面，我也只带他去琴房，好像某种约定俗成似的。”

“认识你的琴声就相当于认识你了。”圆佑道。

“我没说的那么厉害，你自己听了也这样觉得吧？”知勋又摇摇头，“他不在之后有两三天我一直闷在家里弹琴，原先练得好好的几首曲子错漏百出，还因为手疼上了一次医院。治疗以后终于能正常弹了，出去表演照样有人恭维，但总觉得哪里不对了。假设走的是钢琴教师，没人纠正自己看不见的错误，弹得有违和感无可厚非；但假如一架琴本身就走音，怎么弹都不可能弹出音准正确的曲子来的。”

“抱歉。”圆佑低声道。

“你也不懂钢琴，所以没必要这样做。”知勋起身坐到圆佑身边，伸手拥抱了他。

“我们以后可以不讨论权顺荣吗？”圆佑将头靠在他颈窝里吟道。

“不可以。”知勋抚着他的头发柔声说。

知勋收到心仪高校的录取通知那天打电话过去，圆佑问：“喜欢巴赫还是车尔尼？”

“怎么不问我喜欢雅马哈还是施坦威？”知勋道。圆佑听见背景里叮叮当当的声音，知道他真的在琴行，于是借口上课迅速挂断。他们几天后出去吃了顿饭，圆佑给他买了一套单向乐队的旧唱片，认为人人都需要流行音乐。

“开独奏会要给我留个好位子。”圆佑拿起玻璃杯喝了口水。

“好的，留两个。”知勋埋头和盘子里的肉作斗争。

尽管他们已经可以默契地不提起权顺荣的名字，他仍旧无处不在。

“你的毕业论文写得怎么样了？”知勋又问。他把刀叉丢在一旁，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴。

“吃饭时不要提这种话题。”圆佑笑笑，送了一块切好的到知勋嘴边。知勋犹豫片刻，张口咬下。

结束出来天刚擦黑，圆佑回家，知勋去学校，顺路结伴过去。街旁的花都谢了，留下一树郁郁葱葱的绿意，在路灯下随风摇曳。天上有架飞机划开夜空，机翼下的小光点跳跃着，隔着云层闪烁。圆佑抬头环顾一圈，找不到月亮。

“去年的这个时候，你是不是有一天晚上弹《爱的礼赞》来着，在那边某个教室，”圆佑见音乐楼已经近了，比划着指给知勋看，“结尾有一点没弹完，因为顺荣打电话给你？说祝第二天演出一切顺利？”

知勋听他这番话起先有一点意外的样子，但立刻缓缓舒展开眉头。他望着因为停下脚步而距离自己一两米远的圆佑，眼睛里含着某种摇摆不定的情绪。

“可能吧。”他答道，笑得有点凄凉。

圆佑本以为得到这个答案自己会心满意足，但正如之前预言的一样，只感到一阵虚无的豁然。他忽然理解了知勋，如果权顺荣真的消失在他们周围，他一直压制的不安会像火山爆发般涌出来，把他自己和知勋都吞没。一时间，白菊，墓碑，亚麻色头发的少女，黑羽毛，都仿佛成为他在某部文学或影视作品中经历的回忆，而非现实。知勋一直静静站在几步之遥的前方看着他，这条路上的人不少，都行色匆匆，毫不在意这场无声对峙。

“再见。”圆佑道。

知勋只轻轻摆手回应，身影一下子没入人群之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中引用：  
> *Albom Mitch. "The Five People You Meet in Heaven." 2003.  
> *川端康成. 抒情歌[M]. 叶渭渠, 唐月梅 译. 1版. 海口: 南海出版公司, 2014: 232-233.


End file.
